


Yes.

by ChocoNut



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 8, Smut, passionate lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: One night at Winterfell...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022169
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	Yes.

_Yes._ **  
**

She doesn’t quite say it, but when he steals her lips, every shiver, every twitch—they speak to him, every tremor he soaks in and the soft bursts of sighs telling him that is what it is. Deep— deep into his mouth, and deeper within, he lets her sink in, lets her know this is just the beginning.

 _Yes_ , says her pleasurable squirm when he dives down to her nipple. With every tug, she writhes and wriggles, with every scrap of his teeth against the hard pink pearl, she jerks into him, her heel digging hard into his leg. _Yes_ , his cock replies, his ache getting more intense with her every move. This is torture, this is pain, a massive challenge and a test for his arousal. Patience is not a virtue he has been able to conquer, but with her, he’s certain he can walk the whole walk, make it all the way to the right moment. After all, has their whole story not been about long rides and a finally rewarding destination? 

His tongue swirls, tortures and torments, his lips, he knows, drive her up the wall—he can see it in her eyes, feel it in her madly beating heart beneath him. _Yes_ , she writes, in a language of lust when her fingernails drag down his back, marking him with her possessiveness, etching on his skin, fiery patterns of her desire.

 _Yes_ , he’s certain, it is, when he teases her navel. He flicks his tongue, gives her no more than the tip of his touch, a feathery glimpse of agony, a gentle brush of torment, a soft breeze that leaves her groaning for more, for a storm to sweep her off her feet and blow her away. “ _Oh gods_ ,” she gasps out this time, and Jaime knows she needs much more.

He kisses the golden tufts of hair that lead down to the intoxication that awaits him, he breathes in her arousal as his lips mate with her folds. So soft, yes, and so wet—gods so wet for him, she is! She writhes when he plunges in, when he starts to suck away on the little nub she always yields to. The yes, her body cries with, is so much more distinct now, so demanding and so fucking alluring, getting louder and louder, more demanding and intense as he laps her up to quench his thirst.

_“Yes.”_

It is now louder than a gasp, and not just once but one for every shiver that runs down from her to him, her thighs quaking violently against his strong grip, almost crushing him as she thrashes helplessly around him.

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

She falls back, lies in peace, panting, but only for a while before her need begins to arise again.

 _I want you_ , her eyes tell him as does every bead of sweat he meets as he crawls up her body. And the aching throb between his legs tells him he needs her, too. Beard and breasts, it is again, and fingers and nipples. 

He sets her on fire, and when she’s alight and roaring, leaps into the flames himself.

 _Yes_ , her grunts, wild and passionate, translate to, as does every touch, every move that rhymes with his. She pulls his face to hers to meet his lips, tempts him with kisses hot and sweet, tests his patience with those long fingers exploring him. _Yes_ , he agrees with a hungry squeeze of her breast, rough chest hair scratching up and down her tender skin. 

She grinds her hips against him, frantic fingers rushing down to caress his balls, to stroke his length—

“Fuck,” he swears, when she has him at his mercy, when she spares nothing, giving him all, yet, denying the one thing he needs.

 _Yes_ , screams every inch of him. _I want her. I need her._

A hoarse summon of his name to her lips, he is welcomed with, when he sinks into her, wrapping him in a warm cushion of arousal, of all that she craves, of all that she is.

He moves, and she rises against him, arching into him like a bow, eager to be strung, eager to begin this mating dance with him.

He thrusts, buries himself, then withdraws. He pumps hard, deep, faster, and she comes along with the same fervour, running away with him like the wind, riding the ride with him. 

_Yes._

_Oh, yes!_

He’s burning, and she’s burning with him. He’s drowning, and he drags her with him.

_All along. All the way…_

When she shudders, a thumping, resounding yes, it is, when she holds on, holds him tight. And when she breaks down, comes undone around him, she blurts it out, caught by his kiss, wrapped in his urgency to catch up with her bliss.

“Fuck, yes,” he breathes into her neck, his teeth meeting her collarbone when he lets go, when his release meets hers.

Then there is peace. And a sense of fulfilment. And a swooping rush of a sensation that all’s well in the world around them. Oh, yes, this is happiness, this is life—so much bliss, there is, and a heavenly feeling that takes over only when he’s with her.

“Stay with me,” says his lady love, running her hand down his sweaty back, her toes trailing up his calf as she covers his mouth softly with hers.

“Yes,” Jaime replies, kissing her back with fondness, with a promise to never let go, for where else could he be if not with her?

_Of course, yes._


End file.
